Epoch Telemetry System for Long-Term Monitoring of Biopotentials ABSTRACT Neonatal and childhood seizures can increase an individual's susceptibility for developing epilepsy later in life. Obtaining long-term continuous recordings of electrical events, such as the electroencephalogram (EEG), from animal models of neurological disease is a critical component of translational research aimed at developing new therapies for debilitating disorders, such as epilepsy. Many immature- and adult-rodent models have recently been developed that are surrogates for human manifestations of seizures in the pediatric and adult populations. While tethered (i.e., "wired") recordings of the EEG can be obtained periodically (i.e., for minutes to a few hours per session in rodent pups) these recordings have problems associated with the small size of rodent pups and their reliance upon the dam early in life up to weaning at postnatal day 21 (P21) in rats. Likewise, EEG recordings can be obtained for weeks or months at a time from adult rats with either tethered or telemetric (i.e., "wireless") recording systems;however, both of these systems have problems. The younger the animal, the more difficult it is to obtain adequate recordings, and it is nearly impossible to obtain continuous, uninterrupted recordings. The fundamental principle of the Epoch recording system is that the capacitive-coupled technology combined with the small shape and low profile of the telemetry unit will allow multiple rats or mice to be recorded simultaneously, enabling continuous EEG, cranial temperature, and video recordings. In the Phase I program, Epitel, Inc., developed a small (<1 cc, <1 g) wireless device that enables uninterrupted, EEG recordings from up to four EEG channels in rats age P7 and mice age P12 through weaning and adulthood (i.e., continuously for many months at a time) that is the basis of the Epoch recording system. The long-term goal is for researchers to be able to use the Epoch system in translational research to develop new therapies for different types of animal models of acquired and genetic pediatric epilepsy and ultimately, other neonatal- and adult-rodent models of human disease. The ability to obtain long-term continuous recordings should facilitate answering the question of how and when to treat seizures in neonates, children, and adults, potentially blocking the development of chronic epilepsy after brain injury. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant application aims to commercialize a new miniature telemetry system for rat and mouse pups and adults that should facilitate translational research on animal models of neonatal, childhood, and adult seizures. The device will enable uninterrupted EEG recordings from at least postnatal day 7 (rats) and postnatal day 12 (mice) through weaning and into adulthood, providing a complete record of the animal's seizures. The long- term goal is to develop a pre-clinical tool to develop therapies against human seizures and ultimately, other rodent models of human disease.